Falling For An Angel
by Night's Fang
Summary: ToFuu. When Tokiya finally tells Yanagi how he feels about her she politely rejects him and Tokiya snaps trying to kill himself. But he ends up being saved and nursed back to health by Kirasawa Fuuko. And love blossoms. -Discontinued till further notice-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flame of Recca (sobs)

**A/N:** Warning: Mikagami maybe a bit OOC here.

* * *

**Mikagami Tokiya's P.O.V.**

I don't know what told me to do it.

I don't even know why I did it.

All I know is that I told her how I felt about her even though I knew she loved someone else.

It was afternoon, school had given us the rest of the day off.

"Yanagi-chan I've been wanting to say this to you for a while now. Though I'm not sure how you think about me, I know that I've been in love with you for a long time now." those were the words that came out of my mouth.

She looked at me. Shock and surprise evident in her face. I didn't blame her at all. I was the one who treated her like a sister most of the time. And besides I knew she loved Recca. But still, here I was hoping that she would choose me over him. Though I knew it would never happen.

I looked at her softly expecting a reply.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Mikagami-senpai, but you already know I'm in love with Recca."

With that I watched the only person I ever loved since I lost my sister walk away from me.

And somehow even though I knew she didn't love me as anything more than a brother but it still hurt.

And I probably guess is the main reason I later found myself in the woods nearby in the now pouring rain, punching a tree for no apparent reason at all, except just to relieve my frustration.

I had never been so mad in my entire life.

I was soaking wet, cold, numb, the skin on my knucles had peeled off, and I was bleeding, but I didn't care.

Yanagi loved Recca.

I already knew that.

Why the hell did I have to tell her how I feel?

Now she'd probably never speak to me ever again.

I've just lost the person that gave me new hope to live my life.

I've lost Yanagi.

First my parents.

Then Mifiyu-niichan.

And now Yanagi.

I've seen tham all leave my life.

I punched the tree harder and harder, as if blaming it for my hardships in life, and got one nice deep gash in my wrists from one of the sharp, splintered branches.

I'm bleeding even more now but I don't really care, because I'm still punching the tree.

Why the hell do I have to live this life?

Did I ever do something in my previous life to anger God or the Gods up in the heavens?

Or does the devil have a lot of love for me?

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?" I yell out loud asking the heavens.

I'm feeling sick now. I'm getting really dizzy. I've lost a lot of blood. And the tree has a really huge dent in it. My visions blurry. My mind's foggy.

Am I going to die?

If thats the case I hope so. I really don't want to live anymore.

"Mikagami! What the hell are you doing?" I can hear a rather loud voice yell at me. I can't discern who it is. But whoever they are why can't they just leve me alone?

I ignore them and continue to punch the tree.

As I'm about to lay another punch, something or rather someone's hand stops mine midway.

I turn to the owner trying to give them a death glare but my vision has blurred even more. I can't make out who it is.

A wave of dizziness sweeps over me and I find myself falling. Right against the person who - for a reason only Kami knows - tried to stop me from punching the tree.

And that's how I woke up to find myself in this warm comfy bed, my hands bandaged, a washcloth on my head, still breathing and alive.

When I had clearly wanted to _die_.

And to top it off, the person who brought me here, as I horribly found out is none other than Kirasawa Fuuko.

When I get better I am so going to murder her before I kill myself.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? This is only the prologue.

P.S.: Leave a note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flame of Recca. Don't sue me.

**A/N:** I didn't have enough time for this so I took long to update. Sorry!

* * *

Mikagami's P.O.V.

It's official. I hate Kirasawa Fuuko.

She's ugly, loud, brash, irritating, annoying, nosy, and she doesn't even act female.

And she's the best nurse maid in the world. Which is the one thing I don't need as I want to die.

And I hate her family as well, because - thanks to Kirasawa - they all seem hell bent on making sure I recover.

Her mother keeps coming and fussing about me, and changing the bed covers and stuff like an overprotective mother hen.

Ganko, the little brat that I otherwise don't mind, keeps coming in and jumping on my bed asking me if I took my medicine.

As if I even wanna take it.

Her elder brother Taka, who is home from his University on study leave and is suppossed to be studying for his finals, keeps coming in and changing my clothes the moment they're wet due to my fever.

And his best friend Hiroshi, who came here to study along with Taka, keeps taking turns with Taka to do that.

Are they homosexual?

And Fuuko's the worst. She keeps coming in every five minutes asking me if I'm feeling better, or taking my temperature, or changing my bandages, or giving me my medication.

And it's only been one day.

God why do you hate me?

* * *

Mikagami's P.O.V.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" the purple haired witch said as she poked her head through the bedroom door for the umpteenth time today.

"How many times will you ask me that question monkey?" I countered back with another question.

"I'll keep asking till you answer me." she replies nonchalantly. "Besides I just asked for the heck of it. I really came here to give you lunch."

"I'm not hungry. Besides who would want to eat something that you've contaminated with your hands?" I tell her.

"I don't care. You're eating it, whether you like it or not. Actually you're drinking it. It's chicken soup, and it's good for your health." she said as she closed the door behind her with her leg.

She's wearing baggy jeans and a white cotton turtleneck sweater and that black leather chocker she always wears around her neck is missing. It's one of the few times I've ever seen her look decent.

I guessed she realised this because all she said was, "I always wear these type of clothes in the house. Stop staring now." Then she just sat down on my bed and began to stir the soup.

"I am still not going to eat it." I said.

"I know that. So I'm going to feed it to you." she said simply. What am I a little child?

"Yes I do think of you as a little child right now, because of the way you are behaving." Fuuko suddenly said.

"I'm still not eating it!" I adamantly state. I may be sick right in front of her but there is no way I'm going to lose my pride by doing what she tells me to do. Besides I want to die.

"Well if you really want to die then feel free to kill yourself after you get well and leave my house. Just make sure that you're as far away from me as possible. I can't bear to see afriend try and kill themselves in front of me. And by the way I don't give a damn about your pride!" Fuuko said quite nonchalantly.

Like I actually care about the feelings of a she-monkey like you.

"That's rude Mi-chan." she said yet again.

Why would I bother if I'm rude primate? I want to die and you're being a pain and not allowing me too. Besides no-one really cares if I'm alive or not.

"You shouldn't think that way, Mi-chan. You may not believe it, but your special to a lot of people and they would really miss you when you're gone." Fuuko said softly.

I glared at her.

"Stop doing that! What I just said is true. You mean a lot to many people." Fuuko said. Ignoring the incredulous look I gave her she continued, "Firstly, you mean so much to your fans in school. I mean I can't think of what would happen to the girls in our school if they didn't see you for even a day. You're their ideal guy from this country, and I'm sure the only reason they come to school." she said smiling.

Way to cheer someone up she-monkey. But she hadn't finished yet.

"And then there's Yanagi. She keeps telling me how fond of you she is, and how happy she is to know someone like you who acts like her older brother. She's always wanted one you know. And she also told me something else. She told me that she doesn't know how far she and Recca may get but she does know one thing and that's, whoever she gets married to, she wants you to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Imagine how she would feel if you weren't there for her."

After what I told her yesterday I'm sure she probably wants to be as far away from me as possible.

"I know what happened yeaterday Mi-chan and I'm sure Yanagi hasn't changed the way she thinks about you." Fuuko said.

How would you know?

"Because I do. Don't ask me. It's a really long story and if Yanagi ever finds out I told you, I won't be around for much longer. Let me tell you one thing, though she may be physically weak and stuff, that girl sure has her own ways of killing or torturing someone." Fuuko said.

Hn! Like I'm even bothered. I don't believe you Kirasawa. And also, besides Yanagi who else actually even bothers about me?

"Recca and Domon really like you alot as well. I know they didn't at the beginning but now they look upon you as a really good friend, who they can trust their lives in a fight with."

"And you're a role model for Kaoru, and Ganko. They admire you so much. I mean both of them were oprhaned at a very young age, and you've seen how they were before they met us. But after they did, look how they are now! That's because they look up to you and try and imitate you in their lives because they can associate themselves with you. They try to be strong and confident, just like you are." she said.

Her cheeks were taking on a light pink blush.

"And you mean a lot to me as well. You're a really good friend. So you how important to us?" she finshed.

I looked at her confused, and a bit elated. Did people really think that highly of me?

"Mi-chan, when I said we'd miss you I meant it. But just because we feel that way about you, don't think so high of yourself!" she said good-naturedly.

And for some weird reason I found myself smirking.

"Ah the closest thing I get to a smile from the Ice-Prince!" Fuuko said giggling.

"So now will you drink your soup like a good little sick boy or do you want me to feed it to you?" she asked.

I am not a sick little boy and I am perfectly capable of eating on my own, thank you very much Kirasawa. And I'm sick already having you feed me will probably get more germs into me.

"I guess that means you're back to being the normal I-don't-give-a-damn ice-block. That's good. Okay then I'll just leave the bowl here and collect it later on. And just to let you know I washed my hands with antiseptic soap and sterilized the bowl and spoon before I came up here. So don't you ever think of accusing me about my hygene ever again. Got that Mi-chan?!" she said playfully.

It just hit me then. For the past ten-fifteen minutes that we were talking, Fuuko was the only one talking. I hadn't said a word, and yet she answered all my thoughts. Kirasawa was reading my mind!

"Geesh took you a while to figure that out Mi-chan. Bye Mi-chan, see you later." Fuuko said a knowing smile playing on her lips and ran out before I could say anything.

"Ouch watch it! Huh?! Fuuko?! Why are you in such a hurry! God damnit she got away!" The annoying red-head Hiroshi say next to my door. I was still in shock of what had just happened.

Kirasawa can read minds?

I was vaguely aware of Hiroshi peeking in before I heard him yell, "Fuuko put your eliminator back on and stop reading people's minds. It's annoyingly freaky!"

"Sorry about that! I'm guessing that you're also one of her close friends who have absolutely no idea about this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well I was supposed to warn you incase you never knew but I'm too late. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. A few words of advice, that black leather chocker she wears actually nullifies her ability. And if she isn't wearing it while yo're around her and you want to keep your thought sheltered from her try concentrating on only one thing. She'll have a hard time trying to read your mind at the minimum. Well I've got to go put her on a leash so I'll check on you later." Hiroshi said dissappearing.

I'm still in shock.

Kirasawa can read minds?

I think the devil hates me too.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 finished. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed the Prologue. And about the Fuuko reading minds thingy, I just put it in for fun, to help liven up the story.


End file.
